One and Only One
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - Grissom's finally back from Peru. He missed his wife dearly and there were so many things he wanted to do with her and so much to tell her. CSIFO August Fanfiction Challenge. A dash of humor won't hurt. Slight romance? I guess.


**One and Only One**

This is part of the August CSIFO Fanfiction challenge. I never thought I am going to participate in the challenge but I just want to try. And since this idea came into my mind, why not just participate? I'm just trying out for fun. There are way too many talents who participated.

Just pop by and say hi! XD

Total word count for the story is 852.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The security guard greeted him with a warm smile when Grissom reached his townhouse lobby. Grissom felt it was good to be back into the arms of civilizations. Peru was good. Digging, learning about the Moche culture, then more diggings and getting dirt all over his body were all fun and engaging. But he missed Las Vegas or to be exact his beautiful wife, Sara.

This trip back was to surprise Sara. Her birthday was nearing and she thought he had to stay in Peru for another few more months. The last Skype meeting left them wanting something. She was breathing hard and he knew that her hands were buried in her track pants. And this time he's back for good, he's going to stay. No Moche could bring him back to Peru now.

When he opened the front door, he was greeted with his wife's melodious voice singing to some cheesy pop culture song in their ensuite bathroom. His decision of staying in Vegas was sealed, signed and delivered. There was no way he could allow Greg to further poison his wife's mind with distasteful pop songs.

Grissom's clothes formed a trail when he went to find his wife. They could finally have some private time together. His wife, being a germaphobic, would never allow him to rest on their bed if he did not shower after returning from the outside.

Sara was one who enjoyed hot shower. Her shower temperature was near scalding but to her it soothed her aching muscles. And unlike cold water, hot water won't send her aching for her husband's presence in her or on her. She missed him a lot. And he's unable to come home for her birthday. The team would celebrate with her but she wanted her husband. It's been two months since they last saw each other and the last Skype meeting gave her nothing but yearning for Grissom more.

"Honey."

Sara gasped out loud when she heard Grissom calling her gently. She thought she was hallucinating. But then a solid form was standing outside the glass door.

"Gil?" she squeezed her eye shut and opened them slowly.

"I miss you." That was what he said before enveloping Sara in his arms, and crushing her lips with his. Skin to skin, with nothing between them, she felt his urge. He hoisted her upwards and pushed her against the wall.

Nibbling every inch of her skin slowly, sensuously, he was on fire.

"You… are… good… have you done this before?" Sara asked. Grissom had never done this to her before.

"Dear… I never told you this but yes. I did." He blurted out before he had the chance to think. It's a common knowledge man answered any questions truthfully when they're consumed with lust.

"Stop whatever you are doing now," Sara shouted and turned the water to ice cold.

Grissom grimaced at the sudden change of temperature. "Honey, Berty is not going to be happy." Berty was Sara's nickname for Grissom's manhood.

She huffed her way out of the room and wrapped herself in her robe loosely. Grissom sulked and stalked behind her.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked as he settled on the small chair opposite of Sara.

"Tell me who and when. And everything about your past relationships. You never tell me before." Sara uncrossed and crossed her lanky legs. Grissom gulped when he saw his wife exposed herself to him accidentally.

He sighed.

"The shower rendezvous was with Terri Miller. She came over to visit my place to see my butterfly's collections." Sara made a mental note to throw away all his butterfly collections.

"Go on," she pressed.

"3rd Grade, Chloe Stevens. I held her hand and told her I liked her ladybug hairclips."

Sara rolled her eyes dramatically. "Really, ladybugs?"

He inched the chair forward. "Age 16, Julia Holden. I lost my virginity to her."

"So, it was Julia. I knew it was her! Having an affair with her student, I should have known more. And throwing that you two were intimately involved fact to my face." she scoffed angrily.

"Do we really have to do this?" Grissom asked, he feared for his dear life if he continued to tell Sara about his sexual endeavors.

She shot him daggers and threatened him to continue.

"Basically, I swore to celibacy after Julia." A little white lie did not hurt occasionally. He never was going to confess everything.

"Age 44, Terri Miller." He moved closer and rested his palms on Sara's thighs.

"Age 40, Sara Grissom. ForensicAcademy Conference. She was the girl with a ponytail in white tank top and dark blue jeans. She had the deepest shade of brown eyes which captivate my heart. You, my dear, is my one and only one, "he leant forward and kissed Sara on her lips passionately.

"One and only one?" Sara wanted to confirm if he really meant what he said. Sometimes her husband was way too unpredictable.

"Yes, yes, yes," he grunted breathlessly when Sara's hand dipped downwards.

Needless to say, it was a sleepless night in the Grissom's household.

**The End.**

* * *

****I hope you find this a little funny! :) Thanks for taking your time to read.


End file.
